


Been Awhile Since I've Seen You Like This

by Smokestarrules



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, because they're all goofs and I love them, its not my fault they're too precious, this is basically just 2k words of willow teasing amity, yes I still have lumity brainrot what about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokestarrules/pseuds/Smokestarrules
Summary: “Really, guys?” She mutters to herself, frustrated, now heading towards the two pieces of paper, “I know you both almost just died-” she bends down and picks them up, turning them in her hands. “But that’s no excuse for littering; it’s really not good for-” and then she stops, suddenly frozen.The first scrap says, “Will you go to Grom with me?” In perfect handwriting, and it’s signed, “Amity.”The second part, which is clearly the top and beginning of the note, says just one word; “Luz,”Willow’s eyes widen.Oh.Huh.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Willow, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Willow
Comments: 72
Kudos: 1280





	Been Awhile Since I've Seen You Like This

Willow gets to the cliffside later than most, and by the time she  _ does  _ get there it’s a struggle to find a good spot where she can see what’s actually happening. She nudges her way through the crowd as best she can without stepping on any toes, and halts when she finally gets to a place where she can see well enough.

Luz and Amity are  _ dancing.  _

_ Extremely  _ well, too. 

_ Huh. _

Willow watches  _ (proudly)  _ as they combine their attacks into some kind of plant-exploding Abomination monster that  _ easily  _ takes Grom down. She cheers along with the rest of the crowd. Then, as the Grom Queen crowns are forming on the two girls’ foreheads, she hears Luz ask,  _ “so,  _ who were you going to ask out?” 

_ Amity was trying to ask someone out?  _ Willow wonders if that had somehow been her fear. Surely not; surely Amity knew  _ she  _ didn’t have to worry about being rejected, no matter  _ who  _ it was, right?

She can  _ barely  _ hear it; the crowd is screaming and she wouldn’t have caught it if she hadn’t specifically trying to hear. She sees Amity flush, and the witch grins nervously as she fishes a pink slip of paper out of her pocket. “It’s not important,” she says, and throws the paper on the ground where it lands on another piece. 

Then the crowd is upon them, lifting the two Grom Queens up with King along with them, and he cries, “Yes, my mighty steeds! Take us back to the castle so that we may celebrate the defeat of Grometheus!” 

Willow watches, grinning, as the crowd begins to carry the three of them back to Hexside. She huffs, somewhat annoyed that she’d run all the way here just to go right back, but, nevertheless, she turns to start heading back when something in the grass catches her eye. 

It’s the two pieces of paper, still laying in the grass. Willow frowns.

“Really, guys?” She mutters to herself, frustrated, now heading towards the two pieces of paper, “I know you both almost just died-” she bends down and picks them up, turning them in her hands. “But that’s no excuse for littering; it’s  _ really  _ not good for-” and then she stops, suddenly frozen.

The first scrap says, _ Will you go to Grom with me? _ In perfect handwriting, and it’s signed,  _ Amity.  _

The second part, which is clearly the top and beginning of the note, says just one word;  _ Luz. _

Willow’s eyes widen. 

_ Oh.  _

_ Huh.  _

;;

When Willow gets back to the school, the dance is back in full-form. She can see Gus tearing through the middle of the floor, oblivious to any and all looks he’s gradually getting, and then she realizes King is with him. She’s glad they’re becoming friends; she’d felt so bad when they’d left the small demon out at the carnival. For a moment, she can’t find Luz  _ or  _ Amity, but then she spots them over in a corner, talking to each other. Then, just a second later, she  _ gets  _ it. She’s never even considered the thought; of  _ them,  _ but seeing them as they are now, she can’t believe it's never crossed her mind. 

Amity’s got her back to the wall and her arms wrapped tightly around herself, but she doesn’t seem uncomfortable. Instead, there’s an uncharacteristically soft expression on her face as she laughs at something Luz has just said. There’s  _ also  _ an adoring light in her eyes as she stares up at Luz, and she’s blushing. For Luz, on the other hand,  _ it  _ isn’t as easy to spot. She  _ kind of _ looks like her normal self, but Willow’s sure she’s closer physically to Amity than she’d be if it were Willow there instead, and now that it’s clicked in Willow’s mind, she’s always thought Luz acts a little differently around Amity than anyone else. 

Willow pauses and just watches them for a minute more as she tries to figure out her own feelings on this matter. She and Amity had  _ technically kind-of  _ made up now  _ (that was also thanks to Luz, too)  _ but they still were reluctant to speak to each other. She believes Amity when she says she’s trying to change, she really does, but. That doesn’t exactly take back years of bullying. 

_But._ She also knows that Luz is the one who _(practically)_ single-handedly helped Amity change. Luz is the one who’s managed to see past Amity’s hard shell and get at the girl underneath. Luz is the only one who’s really _understood_ Amity.

Not even Willow, Amity’s former best friend, can say that.

In that moment, watching as, across the way, Amity ducks her head and smiles more genuinely than Willow’s seen her do in  _ years, _ she decides.

She wants Amity to be happy. And, more importantly, she wants _Luz_ to be happy.

...That doesn’t mean Willow isn’t going to tease Amity for the rest of her natural life for falling for a  _ human,  _ though. 

_ (It’ll be nice payback for Amity’s bullying over the past few years) _

And so, new plan in mind, Willow heads towards the two, making sure to clear her expression of anything that would make them suspicious. She gets to them only having to dodge three different dancing couples and greets them, “hey, guys!”

“Willow!” Luz grins and gives her a small hug. “I hadn’t seen you yet! You look great!” 

Willow smiles, letting the compliment fill her up. “Thank you. You look..” She trails off as she tries to make sense of Luz’s outfit. “Strange.”

Luz pouts. “That’s what Amity said, too. Do I really look that bad? I liked the tutu combination.”

Amity is _very_ quick to jump to her defense. Willow hides her smile. “No, no! You do look _really_ nice, Luz, just-” the she smiles softly at the human. “Different.”

Willow laughs, and covers it up by saying, “so! Nice job with Grometheus! I saw you guys dancing earlier. Where in Bonesborough did you ever learn that?!”

Predictably, Amity blushes. Willow is going to have a  _ lot _ of fun with this. “I’m not sure,” she says shyly, now avoiding avoiding both Luz and Willow’s gazes, “it sort of just.. happened.” 

“I know, right?” Luz chuckles. “I don’t know  _ where  _ that came from! I bet we looked  _ so cool,  _ Amity!  _ Ugh,  _ why can’t you guys have phones, too;  _ someone  _ should’ve been recording!”

“I believe it was too high-paced for a recording,” Amity says, and Willow can read the unspoken  _ thank goodness  _ in her tone. “But, yes. It was..  _ cool.”  _

_ Ugh.  _ Willow shakes her head. “It was really cool,” she agrees, “a little dramatic, but, hey. It’s Grom. We’re  _ supposed  _ to dance.”

“R-right,” Amity says. They stand in silence for a few moments, just watching some of the couples on the dance floor, and then Luz stretches her arms out. 

“I’m gonna go get a drink!” She announces loudly, “be right back!” And then she’s gone, bravely beginning to navigate the tricky area. Of course, she goes straight through the dance floor instead of skirting around the sides, because Willow has never seen Luz take the easy route in  _ anything.  _

And Willow and Amity are left alone. 

And it’s.. awkward. But not as awkward as Willow had expected it would be, and she finds herself thinking of starting a conversation with Amity, which is something she’d never imagined she'd ever think again after their big fight. “So,” Willow says, after another few moments, “how’s your night going?”

Amity blinks in surprise, but doesn’t look at her. Willow’s glad she doesn’t; it’s uncomfortable enough as it is. “It’s going.. surprisingly nice,” she responds, “I was dreading this night, really, but. It hasn't been too bad.” Willow can see her blushing again, and Amity ducks her head as if to hide it. It’s a horrible attempt, really.

“Yes,” Willow says, making an executive decision, “well. People do tend to have a good time when they’re dancing with their crush, after all.”

Amity freezes, like, actually stops  _ breathing  _ for a second, and, smugly, Willow laughs. “How embarrassing it must be for you,” she teases, finally letting the grin she’s been holding back all night emerge, “to fall so hard for a  _ human,  _ of all creatures.”

“What?!” Amity’s shocked eyes finally dart to hers, and her cheeks are red. “I- I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Knock it off; you and I both know you’re been an awful liar ever since kindergarten.” Willow tones down her grin until it's a gentler expression. But still the tiniest bit smug. “Your secret’s safe with me, Amity, don’t worry. But you  _ might  _ want to start being a little more subtle if you don’t want the entire school to figure it out before  _ she  _ does.”

Amity’s quiet for a little while, but then she snorts quietly. “That’s not exactly hard. Luz isn’t stupid, but..”

Willow agrees, “she can be pretty dumb sometimes.” And then, softer, “was she your fear?”

“A version of her, yes,” Amity admits, averting her gaze. “It ripped up the invitation I had in my pocket. And then when it retreated, she asked me  _ who it was.  _ She asked me  _ who,  _ Willow!” She doesn’t seem to know whether to consider Luz’s obliviousness a good thing or a bad thing. “Then she said  _ instead, she  _ could go with me. Because that’s what  _ friends  _ do.” And her voice cracks, just a little bit, at that last part, and Willow crosses her arms across her chest. 

“Yeah, she can be a bit of a dunderhead.” Slowly, she reaches into her own pocket and grabs hold of the papers she’d picked up. “Also, here.. I figured you wouldn’t want anyone else finding these.” She holds them out to Amity.

The poor girl sucks in a deep breath when she sees them, and she snatches the pieces out of Willow’s hand as quick as she can, stuffing them into her pockets securely. “Oh,” she says, “ _ thank you,  _ Willow. I’d meant to pick it up earlier, but then the crowd had gotten to us, and..” She trails off. “Just. Thank you.”

Willow smiles at her. “Well,” she begins, and she ponders her next words carefully, but ultimately decides to continue. “That’s what I do for my friends.”

Amity stares at her, eyes wide, before she manages a weak smile back. “Then, thank you, again.”

And then Luz is back, launching herself into the foreground with her typical sparkling grin. “Hey, guys! There’s a  _ long  _ line at the punch, and I think the twins are about to do  _ something  _ to it-” she shudders, and Willow realizes she’s holding three cups, two of which are precariously hanging from one of her hands. “-So I thought I’d also get you two a drink  _ before  _ it makes you turn purple or something.” She thoughtfully hands Willow one of the cups, and then, with as dramatic a bow she could possibly make, she presents another one to Amity. 

Willow watches, amused as Amity turns quite a few colors before deciding on bright red and snatching the cup from Luz’s hands with an embarrassed huff of her name. “Luz!”

_ “What?”  _ Luz shrugs. “I  _ have  _ to do stuff like that. Isn’t that what Grom dates do? Oh-” she says, glancing towards Willow, “-by the way, you have to help me figure out who Amity’s crush is so we can make sure she asks them out, eventually!” Luz smiles, and Willow understands Amity’s previous dilemma. Amity shoots Willow a desperate look, as if they just hadn’t had a heart-to-heart and she’s still afraid Willow will give her away.

Willow just nods, putting on a fake determined expression. “I will do everything in my power to assist in this noble quest!” She says goofily, and her words make Luz laugh and Amity breathe a silent sigh in relief. 

_ “Please  _ don’t,” Amity says, shaking her head. “It’s nothing, anyways. Not a big deal. We can drop it.”

Luz gives her a mock-glare and shakes her head. “Not an option! It’s our job as your friends to get you together with the love of your life!”

Willow snorts; Amity turns another fascinating shade of red. “I- no one- no one said anything about _ love-” _

But Luz isn’t done yet. She just grins, oblivious to the tension in the air, and turns to Willow. “Besides, it’s not like anyone would ever turn  _ you _ down, Amity! Right, Willow?”

Willow chuckles for a couple different reasons, but nods at Luz. “Right.” She sends Amity a sly look. “No one in their right mind, at least.” Amity levels a glare at her  _ (Willow sees through it instantly, of course)  _ and sips her drink in order to avoid answering. They stand in silence for a few minutes, just all watching the kids on the dance floor. Willow laughs as she spies Gus. He seems to be done dancing for now, and he’s talking enthusiastically with Principal Bump. The Principal doesn’t seem to be as excited about the conversation, though.

Then the song changes, to something more upbeat and quick, and Luz’s eyes nearly pop out of her skull.  _ “WAIT.  _ You guys have this one, too?” Her grin is blinding, and, compared to her soft, quiet self over the last few minutes, she’s almost vibrating out of her skin from her excitement. “I  _ love  _ this song!”

Willow sees her chance. “Well, I think I’m going to go say goodbye to Gus and head home,” she says, giving Luz a hug. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Aw!” Luz pouts, but hugs her back. Amity gives her a soft nod in farewell, and Willow returns it. 

She takes a few steps away, and then stops, as if she’s just thought of something. “Oh! Do you guys want me to take your cups for you?”

Luz frowns. Amity shoots her a warning glance from behind the human. Clearly, she’s figured out what Willow’s plan is. Unfortunately for her, that won’t change anything. “Why?” Luz asks.

Willow smiles innocently. “Well, I assumed you guys were going to dance again. I mean, you two were  _ great  _ when you faced Grometheus, and with this being one of your favorite songs..” She trails off meaningfully. 

Luz’s eyes widen. Amity sputters as she tries to save herself, “I- it’s certainly not an  _ requirement  _ to-”

“You’re right, Willow!” Luz’s nods fiercely, turning to face Amity. “We’re the  _ Grom Queens!  _ We  _ have  _ to dance!” Then, with a dramatic and  _ handsome  _ bow, she offers her hand to Amity. “Amity Blight, will you dance with me?”

Honestly, Willow’s not sure how Amity avoids passing out right then and there. She gives it her best shot, though; her face turns so red, steam is practically coming out of her ears. “I- we-” she swallows, and then visibly steels herself, seemingly unable to say no to one Luz Noceda. “Yes, I will.”

Luz’s grin widens as Amity takes her hand shyly. She gives Willow a triumphant look and hands off her half-empty cup to her. “Thanks, Willow!” Amity also gives her the cup she was holding, but with no thanks. Willow supposes she deserves that. 

And then they’re off, disappearing into the crowd for a moment before Willow spots them again, this time in the middle of the dance floor. She watches as they get settled; Amity says something she can’t make out, and it makes Luz laugh. Slowly, nervously, they settle into a common dancing position. It takes them a few seconds to get the hang of it, and to get over the awkwardness Willow is sure they both feel, but when they do, well. They’re just as captivating as last time. 

She can’t believe it; the fight against Grom was clearly no one-off. They seem to have a natural understanding between them as they start getting more comfortable with each other. They aren’t spectacular, not by any means, but the way they step gracefully around each other conveys more than words could ever say. 

Willow observes them for just a moment more. Amity is  _ clearly _ smitten; she can’t even take her eyes off of Luz at all, and the flush on her face is as constant as the soft smile she’s been wearing almost the entire night. Her eyes are gentle and wide whenever she looks at the human, as if she can’t really believe Luz is standing in front of her right now, and it warms Willow’s heart to see. Luz is less obvious about it, but the gleam in her eyes as she twirls Amity with one hand and the curve of her smile as she grins tells Willow everything she needs to know. 

Well. A besotted Amity is not something Willow ever thought she’d see, especially not after what had happened between them when they were young. She’d never thought they could ever be friends again, but now she can’t find it in herself to feel anything but fondness for the other witch. Sure, there’s some residual bitterness left over, but that fades more and more every day. 

She’s glad for them. She can’t think of anyone else who’d be better for each other.

_ (Well. Besides her dads, that is) _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> no, im still not over Grom. be honest, are you?


End file.
